April Showers
by Kammy101
Summary: Revision of the original. April was recently forced to give up her imaginary friend Sparkle and isn't having much luck finding new friends. After an unexpected reunion planned by Mac, Bloo and his roomates, April realizes who her true friends are.
1. Seperation

**Hey, guys!**

**Remember, the story "April Showers" I written a long time ago? Well, the story wasn't going anywhere so I redid it so that it's more structured. **

**I hope it was worth it and that you enjoy this version better.**

**Please read and review and no negative comments either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. But I DO own April, Sparkle, Linn, Mr. and Mrs. Hyun (April and Linn's parents)**

* * *

This all began with the sun shining brightly with the sky blue and perfectly clear from any cloud in the sky. In trees, birds were chirping melodies that can wake the day. Such a beautiful day it was and there would be hardly anything that could ruin this day.

CRASH! However, except for these two youngsters, Mac and his imaginary friend Bloo wrecking havoc around the mansion. They were playing a new game they invented called "Cleaning ninjas" with them using a mop and broom as weapons to protect each other. Screeching with laughter and excitement they ran all around the house trying to "fight like ninjas", but were unaware of them bumping into the other imaginary residents who were growing some annoyance from those troublemakers.

The boy and the blob then reached down towards the foyer as Bloo shouted in a ninja-like voice,

"Ha, Ha! You, young warrior are no match for me!" He then shoved his mop in Mac's face as Mac's broom tried blocked his attack using all of his strength.

"I believe that you are wrong! For I am the true warrior!" the boy replied as they reached down the stairs and onto the newly mopped floor Frankie was working on for about an hour and a half on to give it that sparkling shine and to make sure it was spotless. She wiped her sweaty forehead, finally finishing it; but Mac and Bloo then reached down to the floor which now had mud on it. Frankie's blood was starting to boil from annoyance and anger for having start all over again, making her more behind on her endless list of chores.

She then caught to them and grabs Mac's broom and Bloo's mop out of their small palms.

"I believe that you're BOTH wrong! For I am the underpaid worker who gets bossed around by a giant rodent who gives her nothing but endless chores per day without you to making it even harder!" she yelled loudly as Mac and Bloo stood there in fright and guilt for they know how the 22 year old gets when having to deal with an 8-year old boy and 5 year old thought.

The doors of the secretary office burst open quickly after that remark. All that was heard was the thumping sound of someone jumping on the floor. It was the head of secretary, Mr. Herriman, who is possibly the biggest pain in the butt or cottontail anyone from the modern days would meet. The reason I said cottontail was because, he nothing more than a large and rather stout rabbit.

His clothes matched his personality, stiff and spiffy. What he wore would be surprising for modern culture today for the rabbit wore a yellow vest, a red bowtie with a black top coat of a tuxedo along with a hat upon his head and floppy ears to match. Also, wearing gloves on his hands. By looking at him, he looks like he was still living like an aristocrat or butler from the 1920s an 30s. Mr. Herriman was the boss of Frankie whom he calls her 'immature and naïve' and stared at her with glaring eyes through his one molecule.

"I heard that, Miss Francis! For shame, a young lady setting a terrible example for Master Mac and Blooeregard. Playing around with cleaning supplies, indeed,"

Frankie stuttered in shock, seeing that he didn't believe her. She tried to explain, "But I wasn't-"but the rabbit interrupted her sentence.

"No excuses. Now back to work or you will be working overtime! Try to act more maturely and drop down your childish antics," Herriman said sternly and hopping back to his office.

"Yeah, quit making excuses," Bloo said with confidence after Herriman spoke to the young woman. Mac simply rolled his eyes at him. However, Herriman wasn't going to stop there at his office, he went up to Bloo and grabbed his arm.

"See here, you're not getting off the hook either, Master Blooregard, for you were turning the environment of Foster's into a ruckus" the rabbit stated as the blob tried to break free from his grasped.

"No! No! Mac do something!" Bloo answered to his creator who had no response for this, because he knew it served him right for starting the fight. Mr. Herriman went into his desk drawer to find his spanking paddle. Bloo gulped, preparing to feel the pain on his backside until…

The doorbell rung and Mr. Herriman released Bloo immediately who ran out. "I'll get it," Frankie added walking towards it to answer it. When she opened the door, there is a family of the Asian ethnicity. There was a man and a woman in their mid-30 to early 40s with two daughters. The oldest was 13 years old with long dark hair wearing a short black tube top and brown skirt and boots. The youngest was 7 years old. Like her sister, she has long hair that reached her torso. She wears a yellow blouse with a flower on the chest and had pink sleeves, a pair of purple jeans and grey sneakers.

Beside her was a creature; she looked like a cat of some type that stood on her back legs, had pale yellow fur, pink paws, baby blue torso, ears and luscious fluffy tail. The friend and the child had frowns on their faces. Mac and Bloo knew that that kid was about to put her friend up for adoption just by the melancholic looks.

"Hello, how may help you?" Frankie greeted kindly.

"Well, is this 1123 Wilson Way?" the woman asked politely as Mr. Herriman hopped up to the family.

"Yep! You come to the right place. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, a habitat for imaginaries. My name's Frankie and this is Mr. Herriman, the head secretary, how can we help you?"

"I'm Michael. Michael Hyun and this is my wife, May and our two daughters, Linn and April. We're here to put a friend up for adoption."

"We saw your ad and we thought it would the perfect place for her," May said as the redheaded women and rabbit shook hands with the couple.

"Ah, yes. You sir, have managed to come to right place," Mr. Herriman responded; he then spotted the eldest scowling daughter who seem a bit intimidating, "I say, it seems that she maybe ready to give up a friend"

The girl scoffed and waved her hand in the air, "Puh-lease! I wouldn't even dream of owning an imaginary friend of my own. I consider them to be for the socially awkward, which I clearly don't fall under," she sassed at the rabbit and Frankie who were shocked by her attitude.

"Well I never!" the rabbit with offense.

"She must've not have latte this morning," Bloo joked as Mac giggled a little.

Frankie stated, "Imaginary friends are not all made for socially awkward kids; they're just made because those kids have good imaginations and just want friends that are completely out of the ordinary and sometimes that's a good thing."

"Well, I know her clothes are out of the ordinary," she whispered to herself that Frankie could hear a bit.

"I'll beat her out of the ordinary," Frankie muttered angrily feeling offended from her fashion taste. But she turned to see April who looked sort of innocent and insecure and offered a smiled to her.

"No, she belongs to our other daughter," May corrected them.

"Hey there," she greeted the young girl who only looked up at her, waved a little and offered her a small quick smile before it turned back into a frown. The friend beside her was comforting her by patting her shoulder. Frankie thought that about why would the family of such a supportive and loving friend.

"If you would please come in, follow me to my office and we will fill out for…who is the name of the friend may I ask?" Herriman asked while heading into the office as Frankie went to him and asked him, "My clothes aren't out the ordinary, are they?" since she did feel hurt about her taste in fashion.

Mr. Hyun then said to the youngest daughter, "Go on sweetie; tell them what your friend's name is."

April then opened her mouth to speak for the first time; she spoke in a rather whispery voice,"Sparkle or Spark for short."

"I beg your pardon. Speak up," the rabbit ordered, but the creature spoke for the first time too.

"My name's Sparkle, but everyone calls me Spark," saying in a disappointed tone about this day.

"Yes, yes of course. Right into my office please," Herriman added as Mr. Hyun then pulled Sparkle's tail as April grabs her front paws. It's now an ugly tug of war

Sparkle shouted with tears pouring out of her eyes, "No, no! I don't want to go! Please don't make me! And quit stretching my tail, it hurts!"

Mr. Hyun tugged,** "**Spark, you don't have a choice!" Mac and Bloo watch this in awe by how much she was begging not to leave her family. Mac just hates to see a kid having to give up a friend; it reminded him of his mom when she kicked Bloo out of the house.

"Whoa! They must be inseparable!" Mac commented as they watched. Bloo scoffed at the site.

"I'm just glad I'm not THAT kid's friend!"

"Mom, Dad, don't! She didn't do anything!" April screeched as she was holding on to her friend's hand.

Mrs. Hyun added as she grabbed her husband by the waste to heave SparkApril, we talked about this, she is staying here and that's…Final!"They stopped at mid-sentence when the managed to grab Spark as Frankie, Mr. Herriman, while Mac and Bloo continued to watch this duel April's father holds Spark and Linn holds April across her body.

To Spark, Mr. Hyun, "If I put you down, will you promise to stay and not run off?"

Sparkle sounding reluctant replied, "Yeah, whatever." She is then placed down, along with April.

Linn said to them, "Better say your last goodbyes while we finish the paperwork to you stay here forever. The three followed into the office and Herriman closes the door. Mac then comes over to them as Spark angrily kicking the ground.

Mac asked with worry and sympathy, "Are you okay?"

"This is so stupid! Why do I have to be the one to go?" April asked with tears about to form as Spark replied "Yeah, why couldn't it be Linn?"

Bloo chirped in, shuffling up in front of them and pointing to the teen, "You mean that hot girl?"

April's face turned unconvinced and muttered, "She's my sister."

Bloo responded, "Oh." Then they were all met with a moment of awkward silence, "Still she's pretty hot for being 13, even hotter than Frankie probably. Is she with anyone?"

In the office, the rabbit sat behind his desk, gathering up all the paperwork for them to sign. The family, minus April and Sparkle sat down patiently, "Now, would you please tell why you choose to be rid of Sparkle?"

Linn rose her hand up high as though she were in a classroom, "Cause she breaks almost everything in the house!"

Then the cat friend and girl were then eavesdropping and heard through the doors, Spark was furious and shouted out, "That's a lie!"

"Draws on the walls!" Linn continued.

April opposed as well through the door, "That's not true!"

"And takes our parents' stuff without permission!"

April and Spark screamed loudly that it could break windows, "Lies all lies!"

The parents have had enough of their shouting and arguing. They both hope that there would be less ruckus when Spark is gone. Unfortunately, it will just make it more worse at home.

Mr. Hyun shouted, "Okay, that's enough!" He then turned to Mr. Herriman. "Look, we came here because we thought April's about to turn 8 and she seems to be a little old to have Sparkle and should learn to socialize with other children.

"Well, we assure you that Miss Sparkle will be taken care of until a new child arrives to adopt her," Mr. Herriman concluded.

"How long is this going is this process going to take? I want to get out of here now," Linn complained. It wasn't because of she didn't like the house, she just didn't approve the fact that it was inhabited with imaginary friends. When it came to imaginaries, she discriminated them, thinking that they were different from humans and thought they were animals. But, in April's point of view, she thought they were people too and should not be put against anyone.

Linn was happy that Spark was going to be gone, because she can now do stuff to April that she couldn't do before: beat her up, threaten her, humiliate her so she wouldn't have friends and turn her into her personal slave. It was all because Linn wants April to feel the pain she felt when she came along.

Since April was born, she grew an immediate grudge on her, because she was getting more attention, more presents and possibly more love from the family. Linn then grew jealous and envious towards her, she then made a drawing of what Sparkle would looked like, but April saw the drawing and her imagination was strong enough to create her and she was always on the younger sister's side.

Behind the door, April and Spark listen through the door in shock and agape. Sparkle couldn't believe it, she was eventually going to be taken by another child who is not April. They were like sisters together.

Sparkle shouted in disbelief and shock, so loudly all of China could hear, "WHAT? Another kid? Adopt?"

"What are they talking about? Is this the right home?" April was now getting more paranoid after asking. Mac went up to the two friends and said, "Yeah, Foster's is a foster home for imaginary friends, meaning that you'll be put up for adoption."

Bloo added in, pointing at himself with pride, "Which is not me."

"Why not you?" Spark asked quirking an eyebrow.

"'Cause, Mac here, my buddy, my bro, my crony, comes to visit me every day making me aware that he still needs me."

Spark and April stood there staring at him. They had no idea whether to be annoyed, unconvinced, or jealous. "You know, you are about to make wanna claw your eyes out." Spark hissed at the blob as the family was followed out the office door giving handshakes by Herriman and Frankie.

Mrs. Hyun said sweetly, "Thank you, for putting Sparkle in. This is perfect for her." She then turned to her daughter as Linn went to grab her arm with a smile of satisfaction that Sparkle will not be protecting April any longer. Come on, April, it's time to leave"

"Goodbye, Sparkle," the young girl said, choking up with tears that were filling up her eyes.

"Nice knowing you, April," Spark responded back. As they are about to hug each other, Linn pulls April's arm with an evil smile on her face. Then she throws Spark's suitcase on the ground.

Linn went up to them, with joy in her voice as though it were the saddest Christmas April and the family experienced, " I never thought I'd see the day. Bu-bye, Spark, take care, sorry we won't see you again. This should be a reason to frown than to smile." To April she whispered in a hissy voice, "Wait till we get home and you'll be sorry that you've EVER been born."

Mr. Hyun interrupted as he headed towards the car, "Girls! We don't have all day! The two sisters head for the door as April looked back at Spark whose eyes are huge and teary eyed. They then close the door probably never to be seen again. But not for Sparkle who ran up the double door.

"No, Wait! April! Wait! Don't go!" She then burst out the door to see their car driving away. Frankie follows her and grabs her as she started thrashing.

Frankie stated to comfort her as she struggled to carry her back into the house, "Spark, don't! I know it's hard when your family leaves you. You'll get to love it here."

Sparkle complained, "Whatever they said is untrue, they're just trying to get you guys to take me." She placed onto the marble floor to face Mr. Herriman who showed a face filled with sympathy that was hidden by his white mustache and whiskers.

"Now, Miss Sparkle you should consider yourself fortunate that your family was wise enough to place you here in this facility rather than being place onto the streets as most thoughts were. But, this is life, children have to grow up eventually."

* * *

Later on, it shows all the imaginary residents at the dinner table eating. Spark is twirling her spaghetti with her fork while the residents are socializing to one another. Including Bloo was still bragging about his duel this afternoon with Mac.

"So then, I was attacking him with my skills and took Mac down to the ground. For I was still known as the best fighter in the house. Maybe even the universe."

Sparkle asked in an annoyed tone, since she was not in the mood, "What makes YOU special?"

"Since you're new here, you probably are not aware of how I run the house. Frankie went pass him and Bloo calls out. "Hey, Frankie, my good lady would you pass me the sauce?"

Frankie pointing to the sauce, "Bloo it's right in front of you. Get it yourself." _(_Sparkle had a smug smile on her face. He turned to his right to see Wilt eating and let out a whiny sigh to get the red beanpole's attention.

"Wilt…I can't reach the sauce. With these short arms I can't reach." Wilt passed the sauce to him with a smile.

"Oh, here you go," Wilt replied and continued with his meal. Bloo turn to Sparkle across from him who rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean?" Sparkle scoffed at him knowing that's nothing but a lazy favor.

"Big whoop. So you give orders to everyone. That doesn't mean anything."

"Does so! In fact, I know everyone in this whole house." He spotted two orange dimwitted friends that are twins. He knew them, but he forgot who's who. "Frit, Frat, buddies, what's happening?" It got both their attention and pointed at one another.

Frit complained, "No, I'm Frat. He's Frit."

Frat shouted, "No, _I'm_ Frat. He's Frit. Are you?"

Bloo added in, "But, also, I have a kid who comes over every day. "

Sparkle confused of what he said, "What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"What I mean is that Mac comes to visit me, because he's my friend. He'd never leave me. Unlike yours," the blob continued as Sparkle was growing tired of his cocky attitude because her creator just left her.

"Hey, April didn't want to get rid of me in the first place!" defending herself.

"Well, why'd did her family drive away? I mean they just left you and abandoned you out here, 'cause she's through with you."

Her blood was beginning to boil and she was promising herself that she wasn't going to lose her temper on her first day. "Just shut up, okay? You won't like me when these claws come out."

Bloo was responding with silence from the two of them for about a few seconds. He then raspberries at her which had completely made her cheeks turn red and made her lose it like if she were a mad bull in a ring.

"THAT'S IT!" She then jumped across the table, pounced at Bloo and starts beating him with her fists and scratches him with her talons. The commotion got everyone's attention. Coco smiles at this, since she's been waiting for someone to beat the obnoxious little blob. Some of the friends watch in shock or chanted. "You better take back what you said!"

Madame Foster shouted as she was growing some adrenaline for an elderly women, "Who's up for bets?"

Jackie Khones, a green stick like friend who saw with one eye put up his sandwich, "I'm putting my tuna sandwich for the new friend!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the friend all chanted as the physical brawling got more epic and both rolled across the floor, not caring who or what they bumped into. Frankie and Mr. Herriman watch in horror and break it up.

Frankie shouted, ending the fight, holding Bloo who is now scratched up by the waist, "Alright, knock it off!"

Mr. Herriman called out as held Sparkle who was squirming from his grasp to get back at him, "Master Blooregard and Miss Sparkle, cease this feud immediately!"

Madame Foster pouted like a small child, "Aw_."_

Jackie cheered, "Yes! Glad I didn't have to pay her!" He then bit into his sandwich as Madame Foster was steaming in anger that the fight had to end so on, Mr. Herriman lead Sparkle to her new room as punishment for causing a ruckus while he spoke about the endless list of rules of the house rule book. "And finally, you are being punished for breaking rule number 5,856 of rolling on the floor while in a brawl!"

"It's not my fault! That blue creep was taunting me and was making me lose it on purpose!" Spark pleaded, saying she was not guilty.

The stiff rabbit responded angrily, "I certainly do not care whose fault it is. Even though, it was enjoyable to see Master Blooeregard to take a beating for his actions for once. Sparkle gives a questionable look for that last sentence. He liked seeing Bloo get beaten?

Mr. Herriman clears his throat to get back to the subject._ "_But, anyways, since this is your first night here, I am letting you off with a warning by sending you to your room. Now I want you to think long and hard about your actions this evening until you can keep your temper under control!" His anger went out throught the door that was slammed in her face, leaving Spark in the dark room.

She then heads off to the bed and lays her whole body down in the middle of the bed staring at the clock which says 6:45 p.m.

Sparkle thought about Bloo's words. What if he was right? What if April is through me? She thought. The creature had tears in her eyes and wasn't aware that she was crying. Eventually, she fell into a quiet slumber, dreaming of all the moments she had with April. Spark knew for a fact that her creator would never EVER give up her.

* * *

_(7:35 A.M) _

The alarm rang loudly which made Spark fall to the floor. She remembered all the events that have happened last night. That Blue creep, she remembered. "I guess I should go apologize."

She wasn't that aggressive in general, she felt the desire for wrath if someone was pushing her to the limit. Linn would use to tick her off with her insults, pranks, and April being beaten by her.

As she made her way across the hallway, some friends were staring at her, knowing about the event that was spreading around. They whispered to one another, backed away from her or cheered for her. Spark gave a friendly wave to everyone.

Jackie Khones spotted her as she made her way into the kitchen and said, "Hey, nice beating against Bloo last night."

"uh…Sorry you had to see that. I got carried away."

"No, are you kiddin' me, girl? Everyone in this joint's been talking about you. Nobody ever beaten Bloo like that." he chuckled. Spark knew that she was talking about the friend she beat up. She scooped up some cereal and stuffed some hungrily into her mouth.

"Speaking of Bloo, do you know where he is?", she asked. Jackie only shrugged his elbows when he drank his orange juice.

"Don't know, don't care."

Later on, Spark searched through out the whole house to find Bloo. Traveling upstairs in the long numerous hallways felt like going through a maze. She managed to get herself back downstairs to check the backyard.

The sun shone brightly in the sky and the crisp air blew right at her as the imaginary cat like friend wondered around the yard. She managed to find a group of imaginary friends playing a group activity. The group consisted of a red beanpole, a purple beast, a crazy bird thing and a blue blob who looked similar to the one last night.

"Finally." she then walked up slowly to the strangers who doing strange gestures. The blob with a cowboy hat was on top of the furry friend's back as though he was riding a bull in a rodeo. The monster known as Eduardo was on his hooves and legs in panic, galloping and bucking like an angry bull. The blue was whooping by the thrill until his eyes came across something.

The beanpole and the surreal looking bird did the same charade as him. "Coco, co, coco, co, coco?"

"Oh, yeah. That's the new friend who came here yesterday." the thin friend, known as Wilt replied.

Bloo eased Eduardo by getting off his back and got rid of his hat. He looked at her in disgust and hatred as Spark looked at him with guilt and fear. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Look, Bloo I just want to say that I'm sorry about last night. I kind of got carried away."

"Is that why this Amber kid left you?" Bloo asked.

"One: My kid's name is April and Two: I don't get like that recently."

"Thanks to you, I got scratches because of you!"

"I'm sorry, Bloo but lay off her," Wilt complained. Bloo turned to look up at him.

"Don't you remember anything from last night? She nearly killed me!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you!"

"She threatened me! Now I got some of the scars to prove it."

"Coco co coco co coco," the bird chirped.

"Yeah, what she said," Spark spoke with confidence. Her face turned from a smug grin to a frown with plea for mercy. "Please, Bloo, forgive me. I'll do what you want to gain your trust, do your chores, eat a bug, swim with sharks, anything!" she whined. It was now Bloo's turn to smugly smile at the friend.

"Anything? Well, me and my friends Wilt and Coco are trying to record times of how long one can stay on Eduardo like the ones in a-what's it called again?" Bloo puzzled.

"A rodeo?" she answered his simple question. "What are the recorded times?"

Bloo was handed a notepad with everyone's time on it. "Wilt's time was 7.3 seconds. Coco's 10 seconds and MY time is…" he stopped to see that his time was lower than theirs. "3.2 seconds?"

Sparkle snickered at Bloo's time, knowing that he was the leader who sucks at this game.

"If you can hold onto Eduardo for the longest time, you're okay!"

Spark hopped onto Eduardo's back as he was picking flowers from the garden. She yanked the monster's fur and Eduardo screamed loudly by the pain it gave. He got onto his hooves and started bucking again. Spark held on for dear life as she kept moving around. She hoped not to fall over or get killed.

"_I hope I don't die here!" _

She kept on, until Eduardo gave a powerful buck sending Spark into the sky and landed into the bushes. Bloo was amazed by how long she had stayed.

"Wilt, what's the time?" Bloo asked, hoping her timing was low. Wilt looked down and stop the watch as Coco wrote the record time.

"11 seconds flat!"

"You got lucky." Bloo said. He still loathed Spark and he wanted his revenge badly. "Also, you got to do something else for me."

"What? I thought you'd said you forgive me."

"Only partially. I want you to my daily chores of the day."

"Say what now?"

Spark spent 4 hours doing his chores which were taking out the garbage, scrub the second floor, straighten the paintings, scrub the toilets and feed the unicorns that kept biting her blue tail. She was trying to control her temper as hard as she can. Seeing Bloo lazing around watching her just made her want to kill him.

"There. I've done all your chores, plus mine. Now do you forgive me?"

Bloo wasn't done yet. There was one thing that he had in mind that was so vile, no one would dare. "There's just one last thing I want you to do."

"What now?"

"I want you to-" Bloo said and came closer to whisper in her ear. Spark's face went from exhausted and tired to shocked and flabbergasted. She gasped by the vision she had; her blood boiled as her face was turning red in rage.

"NO WAY! I"VE RODE ON EDUARDO AND I'VE DONE ALL YOUR CHORES! I EVEN SCRUBBED THE TOILETS!"

The blob jumped by her outburst that was so loud everyone else around them could hear. Some of the residents were hoping for another fight. Bloo was now scared of her.

"Okay, okay, don't get crazy!"

"I'D NEVER DO THAT, EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"Look, I'm-"

"You're like my kid's sister. She's just as cruel as you! I don't even want to be here and I'm never coming back ever again!"

Bloo stood there dumbfounded and felt guilty inside as he saw the friend running off, sobbing. Mac passed by her and saw Bloo's face of guilt. He looked at him with a curious look.

"What'd you do?" the boy asked, knowing that Bloo caused the friend to run inside the house crying.

In the garage, loud but muffled rock music was heard. It was the house's music band strangely named 'Pizza Party'. The band consisted of four surreal looking friends. Yogi Boo-Boo, the base player, who's a green polka dotted long neck with a mustache that covered his mouth and spoke with a weird accent. Fluffer Nutter, a pink squirrel friend who was the guitar player and only girl in the group. Billy Squid who was literally a squid has the arms to play the drums. Finally, the timid leader of the band was Bloppy Pants, who was a grey cat friend and the singer of the group.

"…_And that is why I want you for myself!"_

They concluded their latest song they wrote. Putting away their equipment and heading out the door, Fluffer Nutter was complaining again, "Seriously guys! What the heck was that? Yogi, your base's strings weren't tight enough!"

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Yogi yelled with a foreign accent, "You voice was too high during the chorus! Plus Billy kept screwing up his drum solo!"

"I can't help it! My arms are slippery, sweaty and sore from drumming for 4 hours!" Billy shouted with a gurgling voice. Bloppy Pants, being the shyest of the group had to say something to keep them from breaking up.

"Fluffer, they did just fine! Just ease up on them!" was all he had to say.

"Oh, well what do you think we should do? 'Cause I think I would've been a better leader-"

As the pink squirrel continued to nag, Bloppy rolled his eyes and stared toward something walking pass him, crying.

He gasped by her appearance, she was a cat with a mix of yellow, pink and blue. It was Sparkle who he was staring at. He then formed a dazed look on his face, pointing.

"Are you okay?" Yogi asked worried.

"Wh-who's…she?" Bloppy replied.

"Oh, that's Sparkle I think her name is. She's new at the home." Fluffer added.

"I heard that actually got into a fight with Bloo on the first night she was here. She's nearly knocked him out," Yogi continued.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mess with her. She's dangerous," Billy said cowering as Bloppy continued to stare as she disappeared.

"She's…_beautiful_," Bloppy whispered.

* * *

That evening, Spark stayed in her room after she excused herself from dinner. She couldn't eat at a time like this or even sleep. She had stayed at Foster's for one day and she had to get out. The friend was going through a crisis like most friends would when their kids leave them.

She opened her window and tied the covers of her bed on the end of it and threw the other end out the window to make it into a ladder. Spark climbed down to the concrete, she was cautious about anyone spying her through the hundreds of windows. Spark made it towards the end of it, but she was still hanging about 10 feet high. She let go and landed onto the cold, hard concrete on her stomach.

Spark got up and ran through the gate entrance and into the dark night to find April's house. It was too dark for her to see the houses, but she has an idea of what the address was.

April was already dressed up in a long pale yellow pajama dress, getting ready for another lonely night without her best friend. She sighed, "Oh, Spark. I wish you were here right now."

She took out a picture out of her moving box, it showed her and Spark smiling and Spark did the "bunny ears". April placed it beside her nightstand so she can see her. "Goodnight, Spark."

She turned out her lamp turning her room dark as her world without her best friend.

April stared up at the ceiling waiting to eventually fall asleep.

Spark then checked to see if any of the lights were on inside, but they weren't. She then climbed on top of the roof since she had cat reflexes. Looking through the windows she could see darkness. But, what she saw was April sleeping peacefully and knocked on the window a few times before the child woke up.

Interrupted from her slumber, April woke up irritably groaning. She looked at the window to see Spark knocking on her window. April gasped as though Spark was a ghost, got out of her bed and opened her window see her friend standing on the roof.

"Spark?" she whispered.

"Hey, April."

"How'd you get here and find my house?" April asked, but Spark ignored her questions and went on.

"I can't stand living at Foster's anymore! I had to get out!" Spark replied, April quirked an eyebrow at the cat friend.

"You know you've only been there for one day. Right?"

"You just don't get what it's like there. There's like a ba-zillion rules that rabbit makes up. Plus, I got in trouble by some blue little weirdo. He was just talking smack about me and you! You guys gotta take me back!"

"I can't, if dad or Linn finds out, I'll get in trouble!"

"Did I even say that they expect me to do chores?"

"But, you use to be given chores here."

"Try cleaning toilets and scrubbing urinals." Spark said irritably. April was disturbed by that comment.

"Eew…That's just gross!" April groaned. Her heart stopped when she heard the doorknob turning, she signaled her to hide. "Quick, hide!"

Who came into the door was her older sister Linn in her pajamas holding a glass of water. She looked annoyed. "Hey, loser. What are you doing near the window?"

April tried to come up with a lie to get Linn to leave, "I was praying. And please bless my whole family and let us have a wonderful day tomorrow, Amen."

"Well, can you pray to answer why Mom gave life to a loser like you?" Linn asked teasing her. Spark was hearing this conversation and blood was boiling. She was in debate whether to stay quiet and hidden or scratch her eyes out until she bleed.

"Maybe, I could pray to have an answer why my sister is a jerk!" she blurted back.

Then their father walked in to the room, tired and annoyed by the bickering. He should've known that the fighting wasn't going to change with or without Sparkle whatsoever.

"Girls, can you at least control yourselves until morning?, It's late." the middle aged man groaned.

"She was giving me a hard time! I was trying to fall asleep, until she came in." April said.

"Uh-uh, she's lying, Dad!"

"Linn, just go to bed! I've had enough of you for the day!", he yelled as Linn walked out and slammed her door. Then man faced April with a sympathized face and went up to her.

"April, can I talk to you?" he asked as April nodded. She then went up to her bed to sit next to him. "I've noticed that you've been awfully quiet lately."

"It's just that I miss Spark so much. It's not the same without her."

"I know, sweetie, I know. I miss her too, in fact she was like part of the family. But, I feel that it was time that you grew up. You're almost 8 years old now. How do you think Linn or others will treat you, if you had an imaginary friend? What about when you're an adult?"

"I wouldn't care, she's still my best friend!"

"Well you can make other new friends at school and maybe as friendly and loyal as Spark was."

"No, they won't. I want Spark to come back home, Dad, please!"

"April, every child and their friend goes through this time where they drift apart. Even though it was fun while it lasted, kids have to grow up and move on with their lives and I suggest you do the same," her father concluded. April sighed in defeat knowing he was right. Outside, Spark heard the whole thing. What if Bloo was right? What if she was through with her?

"Okay," April said. "Good night."

"Good night, April," Her father kissed her good night and closed the window for her. Sparkle then climbed down the roof quietly, trying to hold back her tears and walked home. He then turned off the light and closed the door. But then, her stepmother stepped in with her mint green robe on with her hair up to see her daughter feeling depressed and silent. She went up to her bed and sat next to her.

"Sweetie, don't take it so personal. But, we do want you to make some friends."

"How will I do that?"

"Just be like how you were with Sparkle and kids will want to know about you," her mother said stroking her daughter's cheek, wiping away the tear away from it.

"Now, honey all that we want is what's best for you and Sparkle may be sent away to a loving family who will treat the same way we did. Even if you are apart from one another, she will still be considered as part of our family. There are other people who will want to get to know you as much as Spark did, you just need to look harder to find out who it is. Understand?"

"Okay," April responded with a small smile as her mother kissed her and April hugged her in return. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetie." The women closed the door softly. April waited for a few seconds after and hopped out of her bed and opened the window to see Spark again. But, she was no where in sight.

"Spark, it's clear. You can come out now." she waited for a response but all she was given was a cool breeze. "Spark? Where are you?" April was left alone and confused into the night, shut her window, turned out the lights and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Sparkle was still walking down the street with tears streaming down her face while she continued her journey back to Foster's walking.

Spark started remembering her father's words. Maybe it was time she did move on and grow up. She climbed up back the way she came and got into her room, crawled back into bed since she had to climb and run to two places, still crying until she fell asleep.

Foster's was her new home now.


	2. Special Reunion

**Here's my second chapter I just made today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. But I DO own April, Sparkle, Linn and Mr. and Mrs. Hyun.**

* * *

The bell rang as the teacher came through the door, "Alright class, take your seats." the teacher commanded. The young children took to their seats quickly, except for one who was also came through the door, panting in exhaustion for running through the halls. The woman was not pleased with tardy ones.

"Mac, you're 5 seconds late!" the teacher shouted.

"Sorry, Miss Marshall. My brother reset my clock this morning." Mac panted heavily. The students giggled a little. Miss Marshall rolled her eyes, thinking that it was a lie, when it actually was true.

"I'm not in the mood for stories! Take your seat." The boy did as commanded and sat down in disappointment. The teacher continued, "Now before we begin class, I've received some great news: We'll be having a new student in our class and I expect you all to be respectful to her as everyone else." She turned to see the doorknob turn. "That must be her."

The door opened slowly and showed a young girl with long raven hair and a depressing face. All the kids looked at her blankly, except for Mac. For he thought she looked familiar.

"_Wait, that's the girl who came to Foster's to give up Spark! She's in our class?" _

She wore a similar shirt that was yellow in the torso area along with a daisy on the chest and had pink sleeves. She wore a pair of purple pants and light blue shoes.

"Everyone, this is April and she recently just moved in town. I want you all to make her feel welcome here," Miss Marshall said as April came through the door trying to keep her head up.

"Now, April why don't you take seat next to Mac over there," she said softly as Mac raised his hand to identify himself.

"Yes, Ma'am," she muttered. April went up to the desk near Mac as the teacher wrote on the board. Mac just looked at her. He couldn't believe that the girl that came to Foster's was sitting next to her. He can tell by the look on her face that she is saddened that Sparkle wasn't with her.

The student behind her threw a plane on the back of her head. She felt it and turned around to glare at him, "Stop it" she whispered to him.

"Well your fat head's in the way. Move over," he spoke back. He then threw a spitball in her eyes. Mac grimaced at this scene, but he didn't want to get involved in this and just ignored it.

After an hour and a half of listening to the teacher blabbering about Christopher Columbus' journey, the bell finally rang for recess. The students ran out through the door and outside to the playground.

April found a swing and ran towards it, but then another girl pushed her to the ground. "Ow! Hey!" she yelled.

"Excuse me, but I called for this swing," the girl said rudely.

"But, I found it first and you pushed me!"

"Well, this swing is for the popular kids, which you're not. If you want to find someone to play with, the loser corner's over there. Now get out of my way, you're in my swinging space!" she quickly made an excuse, and pointed April out of her sight.

She then left with her head down and found a sandbox. She sat down and tried to make a sandcastle.

Mac passed by to see April alone in the sandbox; he went up to her and sat beside her. The girl looked to see the boy who sat next to her. "If you're here to smash my castle, I've got sand and I'm not afraid to use it!" April said standing up, carrying a handful of sand. Mac halted her.

"No, I don't want to smash your castle. I just wanted to meet you, April. I'm Mac."

"Hi…Mac", she said, unsure whether to trust him or not. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's just that you look sort of familiar. Did you happen to come to Foster's a few days ago to leave a friend?"

April's eyes widened in disbelief. How'd he know that? "Who says I had an imaginary friend?" She thought that if someone knew, they would make fun of her even more.

"I saw you and your family, leaving Sparkle." April had a slight memory of who she saw.

"That's her name. She was my best friend and possibly my ONLY best friend, I've ever had."

"Really?" Mac asked.

"My sister, Linn thought I "stole" Spark from her. But, I imagined her first when I saw an old drawing Linn made when she was my age and then I thought her up to life. Spark had a choice whether to be mine or Linn's friend and she chose me. Since then she hates imaginary friends. We were always together and done a lot of stuff together. We went to the fair, the arcade, competed in races and one time we actually drew on my sister's face. Every day was a great day, until April said as Mac was listening to every word right to the word "died".

"What happened to her?"

"She got diagnosed with pneumonia at the last minute and the doctors couldn't save her."

"I'm so sorry. I know how it's like living with one parent; my Dad died a few years ago in a car crash. Now my Mom usually works overtime and hardly has time for me or my brother Terrence. "What happened after that?"

"My Dad remarried soon after and they decided to moved here. Since it was hard watching all three of us, they thought it would help that if we gave up Sparkle, it would save more money. But that wasn't the reason why we gave her up" April continued her story. It seemed to touch Mac deeply for she had went through a lot in her life. It sort of reminded him while he was growing up.

"Why'd you let her go?"

"Um…it's kind of complicated. You see she-April started but the bell rang stopping her mid sentenced; the kids ran inside the school and back into class; April then stammered again and ran off, "Uh…I got to get back to class, see you there!" she concluded quickly. But, Mac just stood in the sandbox still confused and curious about why their friendship had to end by force.

Back at Foster's, Sparkle was sniffling in grief by the comment her creator's father made. She was in the kitchen, eating up a whole serving of chocolate ice cream and it splattered all over her face. The double doors creaked opened to reveal Bloppy entering and spotting the friend on the counter.

"Oh…uh…hi," he said as Spark looked down at the sheepishly grinning cat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No…I…uh…I just wanted to meet you."

"If you're wondering if this is necessary, then yes it IS necessary," Spark took another spoonful of ice cream she whined.

"I've heard about the brawl between you and Bloo yesterday and I understand."

"I'm not usually like this except for my kid's sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she acts like a real jerk just like Bloo."

"Well, I wouldn't be so mad at him. He does a lot of I have to say it…stupid things. If I were there, I would've stopped it." He covered his mouth, for what he just said.

"Really? That's really sweet," Spark replied as Bloppy blushed.

"Why is your kid's sister so mean?"

"Well, there is one ultimate reason. It was a few weeks after I was imagined, my kid April and her sister Linn pressured me to choose who I want to be with" Sparkle started while visioning that moment.

_4 years ago…_

_4 year old April and Spark are running around the house chasing each other playing tag. April is catching up to Spark and grabbed her light blue fluffy tail, "Hey that's no fair you can't use my tail"._

"_Yeah it is!"_

"_No it isn't 'cause it's not a part of the body!"_

"_Yeah it is, it's a part of YOUR body!"_

_Behind the wall, Linn aged 9 was listening to them argue. She peeked to see April getting mad and going to her room leaving Sparkle standing alone._

_It was her chance to get Spark as her own friend._

"_Hey, Spark what were you to arguing about?"_

"_Is my tail a part of the body? April thinks it is."_

"_No, I believe it's true! I can get her to think you were right and always will be."_

"_Really? How?"_

_Linn whispers in Spark's ear about her plan and the friend's eyes bulged out in surprise. Then she smiled back in agreement. _

_That night Spark put on some lotion all over April's face as she is sleeping. The next day, what woke up Spark was a scream from her kid who looked in the mirror._

_The following morning, Spark switched April's glass of milk with the old spoiled milk which made her creator throw up._

_Later on, after a whole day of torturing April, Linn is holding up a string that is attached to a bucket of above the doorway. "Alright, Spark, remember the plan." Spark gave a thumb up and went into the room now having unsure feelings in the pit of her stomach._

"_Uh…April?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Sorry, I was kind of distant from you about the whole tail thing. I thought that was a stupid argument."Spark giggled as April did too._

"_That's okay. All the stuff that's my sister's been doing is getting annoying. You wanna play tag again outside?"the girl asked. Sparkle then remembered Linn was still out there waiting for the kill. _

"_Wait!" Spark shouted and ran towards the door as April opened the door and headed out the doorway. Only to be pushed by Spark as Linn let go of the string letting the ice cold water pour right on Spark all over._

_April was shocked of what happened as Spark shivered from the coldness of the water. "Are you ok?"_

"_No! It's cold!"_

"_Spark I told you to get April to the door!" Linn whined and Sparkle thought enough was enough she had it with that girl torturing her creator. "Now we have to start all over again."_

"_No, Linn. You tortured my kid long enough and I don't feel that it's right she has to suffer. I don't want April to follow the same trail like you! Come on, April let's go outside so I can dry."_

_Spark and April went downstairs to play in the yard as Linn looked out through the window breathing heavily. Now she has lost her possible minion to be with. She hated imaginary friends since then, because she thinks they just backstab her like a little kid would._

_Spark wanted to just be with April, because she was NOT like her sister. Her sister then scowled back at them._

Meanwhile, Bloo peeked behind the door and heard Bloppy Pants and Sparkle talking. When he heard Spark's story, his heart was starting to ache from sympathy towards her.

"Well I think you made a good choice. But…about Bloo…why don't you give him another chance?"

"Gee, that's really nice. And yeah, I will give Bloo another chance," Spark announced as she left the kitchen and headed towards the door. Bloo then moved out of the way and hid behind a plant to spot Spark leaving the dining room.

Later on, Bloo found her in the arcade playing a game; he shuffled up to her to speak to her. Spark turned around to see him; she didn't want to see him in person but one part of her forced her to.

"Oh, hi, Bloo", Spark said to him.

"Listen…uh…I just wanted to…say how sorry I am about yesterday and the other night," Bloo started off as Spark continued playing. "But, I heard about what you had to go through and I actually went the same route as you did. If you don't forgive me then that's fine."

Spark then watched as she lost the game and spotted the screen saying "GAME OVER". She then smiled and turned to Bloo and offered her paw to shake his hand.

"I guess I can give you another chance," Spark said as Bloo offered his hand to shake on it. "Wanna go in two player mode?"

"You're on!"

The next morning, April felt more better, despite the other day. She ran downstairs in a hurry, since her clock was reset, thanks to Linn. April saw her father, fixing up his tie, while pouring his coffee and gulping it down. "Dad, Linn reset my clock half an hour late! Can you take me to school?" she asked.

" Oh, shoot, I need to go, see you after school." Thomas yelled, not listening to her daughter, yet kissing her, grabbing his suitcase ran out the door.

She went upstairs again and saw her mom brushing her hair. "Mom, Dad won't take me to school. Can you take me?" she pouted.

"April, I don't have time to deal with you right now. Go ask Linn." she replied. April gave an aggravating sigh and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could; she looked at her watch that said 8:45. She had only 15 minutes to get to class.

"Why didn't I start school on Friday?" she yawned, still exhausted. Her legs started to grow weak and sore. She wasn't gifted to have longer strides, since she wasn't a fast runner. Her breath started to shorten as she huffed. Suddenly, she ran into someone whom she hadn't seen before; she looked to see that it was a boy, who seemed to be around his teen ages.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I'm just late." April cried as she got up. She saw two other boys helping him up, it seemed that the boy she ran into was the leader and had a scraped knee.

"What is wrong with you? Are you blind?" the boy groaned as he got up to his feet. He seemed way taller than her.

"I-I said I was sorry!" April replied again. All three teens glared at her, going up closer to her.

The second boy shouted, "We're gonna need more than an apology kid!" April whimpered as she backed away. She vision herself getting punched and strangled by them until she wasn't moving or breathing.

"When Troy's mad, he likes to punch stuff, like you, for example!" The third one shouted in her face. April's eyes shrunken while her face grew white with fear. Troy cracked his knuckles with a sickening sound as he chuckled.

"Let's get her, boys!" Troy announced, as April then turned around running for her life. The boys chased after her like hunters trying to catch a fast land animal without a gun. April then panted up to the street then came to a stop as she came near a dead end. She took a hold of the hard wall, thinking that this is her death spot.

"Let's see if she has money on her!" The second one called out as they reached near her.

April was showing tears in her eyes with fear, Troy then grabbed her by the coat as his hand was in a fist.

"Now I get the first punch of the day," he said. April closed her eyes tightly wait for sharp punch filled with pain to occur. As they were almost ready for the big punch, until one of them saw a giant shadow over them.

They thought that the sun was blocked by something massive but as they turned around and their eyes widened by a silhouette. "Dude?" the third teen called out; April was relieved when they halted, but frightened by what she saw.

"What?" Troy yelled as he turned around and stared in shock and fright. What the four of them saw was actually a giant hairy beast with violet fur, had horns sticking out of his head, had razor sharp teeth out of his pink face. He glared at them with his yellow eyes.

What he wore were grey pants and boots, being held by a giant black belt with a buckle shaped like a skull. To April, it looked like a giant bull ready to attack; April had no idea whether to be proud as she saw the teens' faces filled with fright or be equally as scared that she will be mauled too. The monster then charged at them, as the boys screamed and Troy drops April to the ground as they ran out of the alley, never to be seen again. After April fell to the ground with her face flat, her vision blacked out and heard complete silence.

The purple monster then scooped up the unconscious child in his furry muscular arms and vanished out of sight from the alley. Meanwhile, on the streets, Mac and Bloo were just walking back to Foster's after returning a DVD back to the video store. Bloo was furious at Mac for forcing him to return it, since he saw it over 25 times!

"Why, Mac, why? Why did you make me give up, "Phantom Fighters?"

"One: The movie's a day overdue, because you hid it away and Two: You've seen it like 25 times, plus you know how Eduardo gets. "

"Oh, please, he's been always a baby of everything." Bloo said.

"End of discussion!" Mac called; suddenly they were startled by a sudden roar from their ferocious and gentle friend. To Mac, it seemed like Eduardo might be holding onto something, he knew something was wrong. "Ed, what's wrong?" Mac asked worriedly as Eduardo panted and cried at the same time.

"Little Chica! Ella es been chased around by mean bigger Chicos! Then I knew she need help and then she is asleep." Eduardo shouted as he showed in his furry arms an unconscious April. Mac and Bloo gasped as they saw her.

"Cool! A dead corpse, way to go Ed!" Bloo cheered as he went up to her and poked her face. "How long has she been dead? 2 weeks ago?"

Not only was Mac shocked about the body, but she seemed familiar to him. He gasped when he realized, it was the new girl from yesterday. She was the one whose been teased. Mac went up to Bloo smacking him to stop poking her.

"Guys, I know this girl, we got to help her!"

"You mean you're a corpse too?" Bloo asked in shock as Mac glared at him.

" No, that's the kid who came to Foster's and is the new kid in town! Remember?"

Bloo looked up in thought trying to remember a girl at Foster's. "No, not really?"

"Sparkle's creator."

"Oh, yeah! That's her?"

"Yes! Eduardo, we got to get some help." Mac instructed as Eduardo ran with the unconscious child. Then suddenly an idea rang up in his head. "Wait, let's bring her home."

"Why?" the blob asked in disbelief.

"You'll see, Bloo, you'll see."

Meanwhile, April who was still blacked out, then groaned as she felt something cold on her head, while it her forehead stung her like a sunburn. "Oh, my head. I feel like I got hit with a baseball bat," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard whispering.

"Little Nino? Little Nino?"

That forced her open her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the alley nor laying on the concrete anymore. Instead, she laid on a comfortable bed, but wasn't in her room but someone else's room.

"What happened last night? This isn't my room? What is this place?" April whispered and turned around to hear the same gruff voice.

"Es mi casa, little Nino." She actually saw the same purple monster at the alley who scared those bullies. She then screamed and then the purple beast screamed in fright.

Suddenly, someone else came in. April's eyes went wide when she actually saw Mac; the same kid she met at school the other day! He went up to the frightened monster, who was actually cowering in fear and patted him gently.

Mac turned around and saw April was awake. He smiled in relief as he went up to her.

"I'm really sorry, about Eduardo. He told us that you were nearly killed by bullies. Are you sure you're okay?" Mac asked sympathetically as he gave a band-aid to her as she put it on her head. Then another person came he was an imaginary friend, he looked like a blue blob, shuffling on the floor.

His eyes were wide as he saw April laying on her bed. He went up to her glaring.

"Oh, no! She's awake! That means she's a zombie! Die zombie!" Bloo cried as he grabbed a baseball bat as April gasped as she backed away. Mac managed to take away the bat from his blobby hands.

"What gives, Mac? She might kill us all; she even has her girlie zombie bacteria on my bed!"

"Bloo, she's not a zombie or a corpse. She's just a kid. Bloo, Eduardo, this is April, she's a new kid at my school." Mac introduced her as she waved shyly.

"Muy nice to meet you. That's such a pretty name for such a chica Bonita." Eduardo said to her. She knew he look familiar with his purple fur, giant horns and fangs. (note: chica bonita is Spanish for 'pretty girl')

"Thanks and thanks for saving earlier." April said. Eduardo simply nodded; April then suddenly remembered, it was a school day! "How long have I been out?"

Bloo went up to her face, "Why would you ask, zombie? To find the time to suck out brains?" April quirked an eyebrow, as Mac pushed the blob out of the way.

"Not too long, it's already 10 o' clock." Mac said as he looked at his watch. April's eyes widened; she was knocked out for TWO hours?

"Oh no! I gotta get to school!" April cried as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Mac then got her arm to stop her.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Mac asked.

"I just don't have time. Shouldn't you be in school too?" April replied as Mac quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you go to school on a Saturday?"

"WHAT? SATURDAY?" April screeched in anger. She had to wake up early on a Saturday.

Meanwhile, at home, Linn was polishing her nails chuckling to herself. "I wonder when she's gonna figure out it's Saturday?"

April was pretty mad that Linn make her wake up on a Saturday, for Mac this would be an opportunity for her since she's been pretty down since she left Spark. She opened the door to go home and in front of her were all imaginary friends of all colors, shapes and sizes. This place kind of rings a bell, but what is this place?

"Is this Foster's home?" April asked filled with hope, thinking a certain someone is still living here.

"Yeah! Also, I got a surprise for you!" Mac said as he grabbed her by the arm and ran along with her, down the hallways, stairs and raced into the back yard as Bloo and Eduardo followed in tow.

"Hey, not so fast! Where are we going?" April shouted as Mac brought out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Is she there?" Mac asked in a voice April couldn't hear.

"_Yep, she's there like you said. We're here on the basketball court." _a voice called from the walkie talkie.

Meanwhile, Sparkle was outside, blindfolded with Coco and Wilt. She had no idea what was going on either, just like April who was also clueless. "What's going on? Where's that outdoor buffet Coco told me about?"

"Coco co coco co coco!"

"Just wait a sec, if that's okay," Wilt added in as Mac, April, Eduardo and Bloo ran towards the three thoughts. "Ok, now you can take it off," the beanpole finished as Sparkle did what she was told and gasped by the familiar person as April did the same.

"April?"

"Sparkle!"

The two then ran up to each other and squealed and laughed in delight, "Sparkle, boy am I glad to see you!"

"I thought I was going to never see you again!" Spark said with excitement as April turned to Mac who smiled back.

"Why, Mac, why did you bring me here?" April asked in wonder. Why would someone do something that nice for her when they hardly know her?

"Because, well we all knew that you were inseparable, so we thought that maybe you should still see each other before Spark gets adopted.

"That is like THE nicest anyone's ever done for us! Thank you so much!"

"No prob, Spark" Bloo added also feeling good about it. "You wanna hang out with us for a while?"

April realized that Foster's is a foster home for imaginary friends. How will people feel if they caught her there? "I don't know. Will they care?"

"I come to Foster's to see Bloo everyday, so I don't think it would matter too much. The founder of the place doesn't care."

"Really?" April said with hope.

"Do you wanna play warriors and adventurers?" Bloo asked. "To let you know, I'm the awesome adventurer!"

"Wait, why are you the adventurer? I want to be the adventurer!" Eduardo complained, pointing to himself. Sparkle giggled a little and stared at April who still feels uncertain if anyone will know she was here.

"What are you waiting for?"

"_There are other people who will want to get to know you as much as Spark did, you just need to look harder to find out who it is." her mother said a few nights ago. _

April's smile was bigger than Sparkle has ever seen, "Nothing!" she ran up to join the group to play their pretend game. It may be possible that she may know who her true friends are after all.


	3. The Rumor

**Hey guys, miss me? **

**Well, I'm FINALLY out of school, so that means I'll have more time to focus on the story. This has to be the hardest and longest chapter I've written! I now have a headache from it.**

**Sorry, if this chapter kind of sounds like it's over the top. I was suffering from Writer's Block Syndrome! Ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home or Alice in Wonderland. (You'll see why in the story) Now my hands are clammy from typing. Need Tylonal. **

* * *

Throughout their game, Sparkle and Eduardo were playing an evil sorceress and her pet beast, who are fighting against Bloo and Mac who were the adventurers and Coco their "noble steed" who were assigned to save April who played a "damsel in distress" from the main villain Wilt who was a tyrannical dictator.

"Help, someone help me!" April shouted in playful agony as Wilt who painted a goatee on his face had grabbed her arm to take her away to an invisible dungeon.

"No one, will save you now! Join me, faire lady; for I want you to be my lawful queen! We can rule the world together!" Wilt said to her; then April playfully slapped his face.

"I will never surrender to a tyrant like you, Sir Lankalore!"

"Unhand her, this instant!" Mac yelled while riding on Coco's back. The bird charged to Sir Lankalore (Wilt) right into his legs which made him drop April on the ground and this time she landed in a wagon pulled by Sparkle who laughed maniacally.

"Ha, ha! She is mine, I will use her to put a spell on her to join the dark side!" the cat friend said as she then raced all around the yard as Coco, along with Mac and Bloo followed them. Adrenaline was pumping into April's heart which caused her to laugh uncontrollably. She was laughing the hardest she's ever laughed in her life; April was having the time of her life.

Later on, after an amusing game of pretend "adventurers", the seven of them all laid down on the grass, staring up into the bright sky, laughing loudly from all the excitement.

"…And then, remember when Eduardo was hiding in bushes and then me and Bloo popped out? And Ed's face: Priceless," Spark chortled till tears came into her eyes.

"Es not funny!" Eduardo opposed back; everyone else giggled, then April turned to Mac who stared up into the sky. Something had been buzzing in her brain for a while and it was time to ask.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"Bloo told me you come to visit you here at Foster's. If this place is a foster home, what made them let you still see him?" April asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, still confused as Mac sat up then eventually April did the same.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, I don't know how to begin", the boy chuckled; remember how it use to be a hassle to arrive at the large mansion, the first time he visited. He then told about his life at home with Bloo until his mom kicked him out of the house, because he's too "old". Then everyone, minus Sparkle, took turns telling the story and shared some memories they had here; April stared at them filled with interest and shock of how well played there deal was.

"So, that's how we straightened the deal," Bloo concluded.

"So in other words, you've been here the whole time and your mom doesn't know about it?" Sparkle rephrased from listening.

"Exactly," Mac replied.

"You know, April maybe we should do the same th-"Spark was about to finish her sentence when April interrupted, opposing the idea thinking it's too risky, because her sister may know sooner than she thinks.

"What if we caught? If Linn catches me, she'll tell Mom and Dad and they'll kill me!" April hissed at her as Spark who used her common sense.

"Coco co coco co coco co," Coco chirped to the two who looked confused on what she said, since they still had trouble understanding her.

Wilt then translated her language, "She asked why's your sister a problem?"

"'Cause, you guys don't know jack about her. Linn is no joke." Spark warned them.

"She does anything to make me miserable and my misery is Linn's happiness," April said with a grimace on her face.

"Coco co coco," Coco argued back thinking it's messed up to do that to a sibling.

"Every time she does or says something to anyone, everyone knows and they either ignore me or humiliate me. I always had to be her personal slave or her punching bag while my parents aren't around! Plus, she's mean to anyone who's NOT her!"

This reminded the others of a certain resident of Foster's who is about as cruel as the child's sibling who expects to be treated as a queen and it was not Bloo. He isn't that ruthless or heartless.

Eduardo's eyes pupils shrunk gulped in fear and started to shudder uncontrollably; he's already scared of her now. "She no sound very nice!"

"You could say that again!" Sparkle replied.

"She no sound very nice!" the monster said again, taking the comment literally.

"If you guys think that's bad, she hates…uh….what's a good word to say it…uh…" Spark then put air quotes above her head, "our type of people". April was worried how her friends, especially the imaginary friends would react to Linn's secret. Would they be mad? Hurt? Offended?

"What do you mean 'our type'?" Bloo asked as Sparkle looked down on the ground.

"Well, look, you see-" Spark was about to finish the sentence until the loud intercom screeched with the sound of Mr. Herriman's booming voice saved her.

"_Dinner is served!"_

"It's that time already?" Mac shouted as he looked at his watch which said 5:00; his mom comes home early on the weekends. "I gotta go or else Terrence is going to tell Mom!" he then ran towards the side of the house into the front yard.

April then cloned Mac's actions, until Sparkle grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "April, you gotta come back here again."

"But, I'll get caught by "you know who", the girl replied.

"April, I live in a house filled with friends that have one thing in common: We're put up for adoption and I'm one of the hundreds of them. I may have a pretty high chance of getting adopted as much as the next; Another family will then come to adopt me, taking me to who knows where with them and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you, which was what I planned out. We should make these days here the best ones I've—I mean _we've_ ever had. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

April shook her head as her friend continued, "Just trust me, please? I'll keep it between you, me and the others over there."

"I guess so. But, I will have to find a way to get out of the house without anyone knowing. I promise I'll come back, nice meeting you guys!" April said to the friends looking at her as she disappeared from the back yard. Sparkle turned to the others who had questionable looks.

"Guys, you have to keep this secret away from anyone! Will you help me?" Spark asked, later after while traveling back inside.

"Why should we?" Bloo asked.

"Because, she's my best friend; I'm nothing without her! Plus, it can't be that hard, Mac gets to visit you, why can't she?"

"Well…I don't know, Spark…I mean…April's a nice kid, in fact we kind of like her…But I'm not sure if…" Wilt was stuttering on how to explain without hurting Sparkle's feelings. Coco sighed and butted in the conversation, which was nothing more than a dialogue of her chattering.

"Oh, yeah. I never thought of that, but still!" Spark said as Bloo shuffled up to her patting her shoulder.

"Look, I'll help you out hiding your kid, because it took me just now to realize how much she means to you; so just do what I say and then she'll be off the hook." Bloo announced, but his determination suddenly altered in hunger raving his brain. "Right after dinner, since it is pizza night."

"Alright!" Sparkle cheered for both the plan and tonight's dinner; the gang of five then raced into the dining room to be served.

* * *

Linn was then on the couch watching television with a neutral expression, knowing that she had seen this episode of " Rumor Lass" before. She thought her prank she did on April and realized it worked, perhaps, a little too well. She still has not returned home. What if she DID go to school? What if she got taken? What if she's hurt? What if she ran away?

She looked around the side of the room and stared at the ringing clock which read 5:30. The teen knew if her parents found April missing, she would wish that she, herself was missing. It was only half an hour until her parents returned from work, since they come home an hour earlier.

Linn walked up to the door to open it, until she heard footsteps coming up towards the porch. "Oh, god. Oh, god. I'm dead!" Linn screeched to herself. But then, her heart started to continue beating in rhythm, when she heard, "Bye! Thanks for walking me home!"

April then turned the knob to open the door and let her inside her house. What she didn't expect was her sister right in front of her with a confused look. "Where've you been? You knew it was—"Linn began, but April interrupted.

"Saturday, funny stuff, Linn, funny stuff," she chuckled but yet in a sarcastic tone.

"What took you so long to come home and what's that bandage on your head?"

This was when April was like a frozen statue, had no purpose of moving but staring in a startled fashion. She then stuttered trying to think of something to hide her secret. Also, the child actually forgot about the bump on her forehead and rubbed it, trying to ease the echoing pain in her left side of her cranium. "I…uh…fell on the concrete, when I slipped on a puddle. Plus…I was…umm…helping out an old lady…get groceries and she bought a lot of things that some aren't even food".

As she was struggling to come up with more details, the door opened again and this time it revealed their parents. They looked around to see that the house hasn't been touched at all. Usually, these days they would expect to see a dirty.

"Hi, girls. Have you two been good?"

"Yes," the girls replied in unison with big grins, pretending they were possessed by souls of angels. April was the one who IS the angel, while her sister hides the devil in her when they are around.

"I can tell. The house is spotless. I guess getting rid of Sparkle was the solution from things getting broken," their mother added as she was taking off her high heels from her aching feet and headed upstairs to her room along with their father.

April and Linn's smiles then faded away into frowns of dissatisfaction. "I'll let this one slide, if you don't tell Mom or Dad about today or else," Linn whispered as she shaped her palm into a fist and punched her other hand to warn her sister.

She gulped, but nodded slightly.

* * *

Mac finally made it back home to his apartment, which he, his brother, Terrence and his mom, recently moved into about a month ago after his mom got a promotion at work, which required her to move closer to her company. His trips to Foster's back at his previous apartment were about 8 miles back and forth. But here, his trips were now 6 miles, making it tiring to get there.

One time, Bloo actually thought Mac was moving away, but it turned out, he was moving a new apartment built a few streets away and a bit closer to the mansion.

He walked up the stairs leading to his apartment home. Mac fished in his backpack to find his house key, which he placed in the door knob, turned it and let himself into his new home.

Compared to his old home, the apartment size was bigger. All around there were some half loaded boxes still lying around from the move.

Mac noticed something about this place: It was quiet in there, perhaps, a little TOO quiet here. All that he could hear is the air conditioner humming and his soft footsteps on the wooden floor of the living room and hall leading to three rooms and a bathroom. Terrence and Mac had to share it, since Mom's room has its own bathroom.

He had an exciting day happen at Foster's: Playing pretend for hours and reuniting a friend with her creator. All he wanted right now was some time to lie down.

But then, Mac opened the door to his bedroom and did not expect to see Terrence in there. He gasped as he bumped into the 13 year old boy who had terrible acne and wore baggy clothes. "Hey, bro! How you been?" he chuckled.

Mac looked at his brother with an unconvinced look, knowing he must've done something to make him miserable. "What are you doing in my room?" Mac annoyingly asked.

"Oh, nothing; I was just looking around I mean it's not like I "accidently" spilled soda on your books or drew on your collectables with a magic marker," Terrence replied, Mac wasn't surprised it was the same old thing. "So…later, bro!"

The zit faced teen charged out of his room and into his. Mac proceeded to walk inside his bedroom. In his room, he still had his furniture and toys he had before, but his bed was different. When Bloo was living with him, they shared a bunk bed; but his mom sold it and got his young son a single bed.

He then hopped onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling in thought about April and Spark's secret visits. "I just don't get it. I mean, sure, I can understand that can't stand to be without each other. But, why wouldn't they want to share it with Frankie, Herriman or Madame Foster?" he asked to himself.

Remembering the first few days at Foster's, the kindly old lady who owned the place made an agreement that Bloo will avoid the risk of being adopted as long as he visits him. She believed that he had a unique bond with Bloo, which is unlike any other friendship she has witnessed between a child and a thought.

April and Sparkle kind of have that sort of bond. Why couldn't they be together too?

* * *

A bright Sunday afternoon had risen and Mac was just walking up at the house for a new day. He wondered where April was. Maybe it _was_ too good to be true. He opened the front door and was in front of Bloo who had a huge smile on his face.

"Mac, come on! Wilt and Sparkle are about to play some 1 on 1 and I betted 5 bucks that Spark would lose!"

Mac then lost track of Bloo's fast paced sentence and showed a confused expression, "What?" He was cut short when Bloo grabbed his hand outside to the back yard, where it showed Wilt and Spark at the court.

Sparkle was determined to be possibly the first to beat Wilt, who was overall undefeated. But, she felt a bit worried when she looked around to see if April came and she wasn't anywhere in sight. The red giant saw her expression and showed some sympathy as he bent down to her level.

"Hey, Spark, what's wrong?" Wilt asked, sweetly as Spark looked in his eyes.

"I'm wondering if April showed up, I told her to meet up at the court in the backyard."

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll come back soon."

"I guess you're right."

"Alright, let's play some ball!" a voice called out from the bench, that belong to a talking statistics board named Stats, who was one of Wilt's old friends. His buzzer sound loudly for the game to start.

Wilt then passed the ball to Sparkle, "Why don't you take first serve?"

Spark replied by throwing it back to him, "No, you!"

Wilt did the same, chuckling, "No, you!"

The ball reached Sparkle and shouted, "Check!"

"Mate!" Wilt replied back, making Spark take the first serve.

The friend then dribbled the ball and tried to get past Wilt's long legs that were blocking her. She then was immediately swiped from the ball, which Wilt dribbled toward the basket and made a two point shot.

"Told you she's going to lose," Bloo whispered to his kid, but it was loud enough for Spark to hear and she charged for the ball. The cat friend was moving from place to place to trick Wilt and went between his open legs. Sparkle jumped in the air and scored 1 point. At least she scored.

As the game continued, the game was still going on and the score was 17 to 13 with Wilt beating her. Bloo was still being cocky with Coco, by knowing that he's going to keep his money. Sparkle knew it was 1:00 in the afternoon and her kid still hasn't shown up.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Spark said to herself as she was on the bench wiping her face with a towel. She looked down at the ground at her shadow; a water bottle shape was nudged at her elbow and she grabbed it and was drinking from it until she heard a familiar voice.

"What's too good to be true?"

Sparkle turned to her right she saw April next to her; she then gasped and hugged her tightly. Bloo, Mac and the other walked up to greet her. Except Eduardo, who gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank goodness! Where've you been? You nearly freaked me out!" Spark said in over exaggeration.

"Sorry, I'm late. My mom made me clean my room and my family and I went to church. Oh, and Linn forced me to do her chores and her nails."

"Coco co coco?"

"Yeah, that's would I would've said," April replied, but then changed the subject, "What are you playing?"

"Just some one on one," Wilt replied.

"And this guy keeps kicking my butt!" Sparkle said, pointing at the red one.

"Just start the game!" Bloo shouted.

The game continued and Sparkle was now fully concentrating on the ball. She was scoring as April clapped. But, April was then snoozing at the end, until Stat's buzzer went off signaling the end of a game.

The score was 32 to 44, Sparkle pouted but then patted Wilt's leg.

"Good game."

"You played awesome too, Sparkle."

"YES!" Bloo cheered, "I get to keep the five dollars for that new CD!"

"Do you wanna play some basketball with Wilt, April?" Mac asked.

"I don't know sports aren't my thing," she stammered, "Besides, I can't play basketball, because back at my old school, I was too short to play."

"Come on, April! Come play with us!" Sparkle said dragging April's sleeve, while Wilt's hand landed on April's head as she looked up to Wilt and his grin.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Basketball isn't my game", April said as Wilt chuckled a little, not believing that.

"You don't know if you try it! I'll help you out, if that's okay."

April looked up at Wilt's eyestalks, staring at her with his brown eyes filled with joy and when she saw his big toothy smile, that seemed a little creepy at first, she herself couldn't help but smile back. "Okay," she replied.

For about a half an hour, Wilt tutored the long haired girl on the fundamentals of basketball, along with Spark, Mac and Bloo, who hardly helped. It was frustrating for April to throw the ball into the basket, but she was encouraged by Wilt who kept saying, "You were close" or "try again" and placing her hands in the right position.

"I see the problem. You're holding the ball wrong. Are you a lefty or a righty?" he asked as April rose her right arm, signaling that it's the arm she uses. "Ok, place it underneath the ball and your other hand, place on the side," he instructed as April obeyed his demands. Mac decided to take a turn just to be involved.

"Here's a technique that I learned in gym class; Balance, Eyes, Elbow and Follow through or B.E.E.F for short."

"Beef?" Spark asked as Mac nodded as Bloo headed to the kitchen to get a roast beef sandwich, along with Eduardo who just wanted to get away from the bouncing ball that might hit his face.

"Just bend your knees a little and try not to fall. Then focus on the basket, because that's your target that you're aiming at; after that, just adjust your elbow under the ball then throw and follow through."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. April breathed heavily as she threw the ball to the basket; she held her breath as the ball was hitting the rims several times and went through the basket….

"Mac!" a voice cried out, which startled the group. Sparkle panicked to find a hiding spot and saw bushes; April wasn't aware, since she was too distracted by her basket shot. The friend pushed the girl right into the bushes where she fell in the dirt.

The voice actually belonged to a grimacing Frankie who walked up to the boy. "Frankie, what's wrong?"

"Can you please help me control that friend of yours? Bloo's starting a shooting battle with the condiments!" It was no surprise that that blob actually caused havoc since it's what he does on a regular basis. But what Mac is worried about is Wilt and Spark trying to hide April; Frankie noticed Spark's sheepish grin and Wilt's guilty expression of hiding the truth.

"Hey, guys. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"Spark replied quickly, still hiding April's body behind her tail. Her kid however only saw a bit of red hair of the caretaker; She gasped as she felt a pain in her hand and yelped as she saw a rose thorn in her palm. That got Frankie's attention.

"What was that?"

"Uh…ow! Wilt, that hurt! Easy on the tail!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Frankie was still curious, knowing that they were hiding something, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah! Absolutely! I mean, it's not like were hiding anything or anyone from you and everyone in the house, if that's what you're thinking, that'd be ridiculous!" Wilt replied back when Spark mentally face palmed for giving that out.

"Okay. Well, can you guys move over? I have to trim the rose bushes from its thorns."

"No, Frankie no! Why don't _I_ trim them for you? Just because I think you're working too much today and that you deserve some time off."

"Wilt, this is my last chore for the day."

"Well, it's just to make your life easier. Besides, it's Sunday, you shouldn't need to work," he trembled in nervous tone as Frankie smiled at him. She knew the friend her whole life and he's usually insisting to help out and it is Sunday too, so she can't argue with that. The hedge clipper in her hand was sent to Wilt's arm.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you. Thank you. Be careful those thorns are sharp as knives!" Frankie warned him as she walked back into the mansion along with Mac. The two friends heaved sighs of relief as April got out of the bushes, since she couldn't stand the pain any longer.

"What the heck, Spark? You put me in a rose bush!" April complained in an angry tone.

"Sorry, April, but Frankie was almost on to you," Wilt added in.

"That was so close!" Spark shouted. "But I promise, it won't be like that again."

"Could you at least place me in a spot that has no rose thorns?"

As time moved on, April started secretly visiting Foster's in the backyard and occasionally snuck inside the house. One day, Sparkle and she were watching television; they watching their favorite programming which made them laugh loudly. Then, they heard footsteps arriving toward the living room; Spark signaled April to hide behind the couch.

There were just a group of imaginary friends who saw that Spark was watching a show that they like to watch also and asked if they could sit on the couch. Underneath the couch, April noticed that the cushions were lowering down and she dodged them to not just avoiding to be caught, but she really did not want anyone's butt lying on her body, but good thing they didn't sit in it for too long; just half an hour

Then there was another time when they were walking in the hallway with Mac and Bloo; but they heard Mr. Herriman's thumping. They all gasped as they were trying to think where to hide April. Bloo realized that Frankie just waxed the floor today and pushed April who slid away from them and away Mr. Herriman's sight. Frankie was in the bathroom mopping the floor, listening to her I-pod, while April screamed and hit the wall. It resulted to a splitting headache and bloody nose. Luckily, the housekeeper was only distracted by the beat of the song.

Another day involved an ice cream eating contest between April and Bloo on who can handle a brain freeze the longest. Mac blew the whistle, signaling them to eat; they scooped up spoonfuls of that sweet and cold goodness, which was slowly giving them cold craniums. Finishing up their bowls, Bloo and April were then trying to hold in their screams of pain. Their competition was soon interrupted when Jackie Khones came through the double doors and was coming up to the counter.

Sparkle grabbed April's arm to drag her toward the refrigerator door to the left which was the freezer. April's eyes widened up as she whimpered and struggled to break free for she rather be exposed to others than be in a freezer. She was forced in by Bloo and Spark who pushed her inside.

The girl was freezing inside there and shivered rapidly as she saw on the thermometer that it was -15 degrees. At the same time, she was trying to hold in her brain freeze response.

Bloo, Mac and Spark grinned sheepishly as Jackie stared up at them with a questionable look. "Hey. What are you three in to?"

"Uh…nothing. Nothing important!" Spark shouted loudly as she kept spying on Jackie who grabbed a sandwich.

"You're not hiding that girl inside there, are you?" he responded.

They gasped in shock. How did he find out? "How did you know? I mean, what makes you think someone's here aside from us?"

"I've been watching y'all around."

Sparkle put a paw on Jackie's mouth as she spoke, "Listen up, the girl with me, that's my kid. She's been coming to Foster's for the last few days to see me. We know Mac comes to see Bloo every day and I'm sure everyone's aware of that. But, anyways, I didn't want to stay at Foster's nor did April want to get rid of me. So, she's being hidden away from anyone who might squeal and since you know I want you to keep this secret between us. Understand?"

Jackie nodded quickly and also pointed up the counter to reach the mustard. Sparkle didn't know what he meant. But, Bloo did and grabbed the condiment off the counter and put it in his hand. Sparkle released him and pushed him out through the double door. "That was close," Bloo sighed in relief.

Mac just had enough of this nonsense, "Sparkle, this is getting out of hand! You can't be hiding April like this! You have to tell Frankie and Mr. Herriman!"

"Don't worry, we'll tell them; but, now is not the right time!" Sparkle excused with as Bloo opened the freezer door, revealing a live frozen April, shivering from the cold and from her long going brain freeze.

"Hey, April listen. One the residents of Foster's knows about your secret and don't worry he won't reveal your secret. This is just a heads up. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Bloo closed the door and all he heard was faint and muffled scream behind him. "I'll take that as a yes, she's cool with it." He then saw Mac's unconvinced look. "What? Jackie said he won't tell and nobody will know."

* * *

After that incident, April was a bit more cautious when she was leaving from school and from home. It's been a week now, since the first meeting. She snuck out of her room and tip toed to her sister's room to see if she's still in there. But, she was nowhere in sight of her room, which look intimidating. She turned around and bumped into something fleshy and soft. April's blood stopped, when she spotted Linn towering over her.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"Nowhere," April responded sheepishly as she tried to move pass her. But, her sister kept blocking her every move. "Why'd you ask?"

"It's because I've notice you going out of the house lately. What's going on?"

"I…was...Uh…Heading off to a friend's house." Well, at least that wasn't a complete lie.

"For what? You can tell me. I'm your sister." Linn continued with her questions, which made April begin to stammer and sweat a little. That was sign that Linn knew that she was hiding something.

"A science project." Wow, great cover genius.

Linn repeated, "A science project?"

"Yeah, it's on how ice gets converted into a gas. It's a really big project."

The teen concentrated her cold eyes at April like a target. It was like she used them to hypnotize and distract others with her fiery eyes. April then passed her, ran down the stairs and out the door as Linn stood there.

* * *

At Foster's, little did April nor her friends knew was that Bloo "accidently" spread the word about his discovery of the young girl. What Mac and the others forgot to mention was that here at Foster's, rumors spreads like a wildfire. The tale was then spread to just two imaginary friends to about 4 to 10 to half of the residents, minus Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

"April, I don't think we can do this anymore!" Mac cried with mercy as April reached the porch. "The word spread out through almost half of the house! You got to tell them the truth!"

"I can't! They can never found out, but I promise I'll think of something," April responded as Mac's face furrowed, he wasn't angry, he was actually annoyed but worried at the same time of what will happen when she caught.

Coco was involved in the plan when she was on an egg laying spree around the front yard; April was distracted by the amount of colorful plastic eggs and was eager to collect and open them. But then her face lit up; she found a blue plastic egg and took out an alarm clock that was hidden in there. Mac looked at April in a confused way, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she replied as she hopped into the egg shell. Bloo later on was seen inside the house along with Mac and Sparkle pushing the plastic egg through the hallways. Because April's weight she was hard to roll.

"How much does she weigh? 200 pounds?" Bloo grunted.

"72 pounds!" April's muffled voice called out from the egg. She was not comfortable in this egg, because there wasn't much leg or elbow room. "I wonder how baby birds do it."

Outside, Mac, Bloo and Sparkle were rolling her until they passed a bedroom that is open and the owner of the room came out to reveal herself. It was no other than Duchess Diamond Persnickety, The First, Last and Only. She was the cruelest friend anyone has ever met. As every imaginary friend was treated equally, Duchess only discriminated anyone who wasn't her and she expected to be pampered and treated as if she were royalty or a work of art.

But to most people, she did not look a work of art at all. Duchess looked like her creator cluttered with her facial features, making her look like a surreal creation made by Pablo Picasso wearing weird yet elegant clothing to conceal her hideous exterior. Some joked that Duchess' creator might as well be Picasso himself.

Duchess walked up to the trio without looking and tripped on the egg, which made her fall flat on her face and she screamed in agony as though she saw a dead body.

"Oh no," the boys said in unison. "Barfi McPuke!" Bloo entitled Duchess by the number of nicknames he created. The friend growled at them in anger as she stood up to her original height.

"Watch where you are heading off to along with your useless object! Now I have to redo my make up again!" the friend complained in over exaggeration. Sparkle rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing that make up won't be enough to hide her ugly face.

"Hey, I've got a solution to hide that! It's called: Plastic Surgery!" Spark joked as Duchess looked down.

"Oh, I don't believe in cosmetic procedures. I have a face of royalty that would attract millions! I wouldn't have to live at Foster's, I would become famous, if they have heard of me!" she shouted as she posed, since she has a lot of pride in herself. One of her mirrors then broke after revealing her face.

The commotion brought some of the friends out of their room, forming a circle around them.

"You know, you're right, you do seem famous….Famous enough to join the circus that's in town!"

"Ooh…." The residents responded from Sparkle's comeback as Mac and Bloo's eyes widened and were speechless of how Sparkle was handling the insult battle.

"You are nothing but an outcast that would be accepted as lab animal for testing!" Duchess got back as everyone commented on that comeback.

"We got to get out of here!" Mac shouted as Bloo was too distracted by the fight.

"And miss this?" Bloo asked.

In the egg, April was hearing more than just her friend's voices; it sounded more like a crowd. Her body was now getting sore being inside and it was getting hot. "Spark, what's going on out there?" her voice wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Oh yeah? Well, you might as well be made in a laboratory and was an experiment gone wrong!" Spark hollered as residents chuckled a bit.

"That is fine, because if you were to be shaved bald, you would be mistaken for a Sphinx cat and sent to the pound!"

"It doesn't matter, because everyone would be staring at your dangling nostrils and they would think you were made either by Salvador Doili or Pablo Piscatto," Spark called out as everyone hooted or laughed loudly, including Bloo.

"Salvador Dali and Pablo Picasso," Duchess corrected, making everyone gasped.

"Potatoes, Potah-toes! Same thing!"

"No matter. At least my creator had a sense of creativity and wasn't a sneaky intruder!"

Sparkle's eyes widened by that sentence and her mouth agape in shock. Does she think that-? Nah! The rumor couldn't have spread that much. Maybe just a few people and everyone will forget about it.

Everyone was then muttering to one another, thinking that Sparkle knows whether this tale was real or not. Duchess continued with a smug grin on her ruby red lips heavily put on with lipstick, whispering, "I know your secret. Almost everyone knows, it's only matter of time before Frankie and Herriman find out about your little visitor."

Sparkle sheepishly smiled, "What are you talking about? Me? Having a visitor? Mac is the only visitor here."

"Uh, Sparkle," Mac interrupted by tapping her shoulder, but she swayed it away.

"I mean come on! It's not like I have anything to hide!" Spark continued as her confidence continued to drop.

Inside the egg, April was adjusting herself, while she was panting, "Sparkle, Mac, Bloo are you guys out there? I'm getting hot and claustrophobic in here!" When she was kicking, she was actually rolling the egg down the hall and she felt as though she was being rolled by them but faster. "Finally! Wait, guys slow down! Hey! Hey!"

"SPARK!" Mac yelled out, which brought Sparkle back to reality and made her turn her head to see that April was gone. Mac then pointed to where she was headed: Down the hallway.

April was then screaming as she rolling at full speed; the trio behind her try to catch up with her but she was fast to catch up, even if Spark was running on all fours. The girl in the egg kept occasionally bumping into the wall, sharp corners, including confused imaginary friends.

"Stairs! Why'd it have to be stairs?" Bloo asked himself as he spotted April rolling down the countless number of stairs. She grunted and yelped in pain for each step; if felt as though she was her head on a hundred stairs per hour. All that it was leaving her with was a headache and a case of nausea.

Eduardo was walking the opposite direction until he saw a blue egg. It must be one of Coco's eggs he thought. But, then he saw the trio running like headless chickens and decided to follow them thinking it's a game. "What are you doing?"

"Can't talk, April's inside an egg?" Spark shouted rapidly, making Eduardo get the wrong idea, due to him being naïve.

"April's inside an egg? Don't worry, I save you, muchacha!" Eduardo sped off to catch up to them.

Mr. Herriman heard the commotion outside of the office, "Master Blooeregard." The rabbit muttered under his breath. He hopped out of his office, scowling trying to find that pesky blob that he wants to expel so badly. "Master Bloo-"

He was stopped by the sight of a giant plastic egg rolling down the stairs, while Mac, Bloo and Sparkle were chasing after it. "Good heavens!" The rabbit then hopped to follow the rushing troublemakers. "Masters Mac, Blooregard, Eduardo and Miss Sparkle, I demand that you cease your playful goose chase at once!"

"Wish we could!" Bloo replied as the egg rolled into the backyard. "Where'd she go?"

"She's heading straight for the pool!" Mac called as he spotted Frankie cleaning the pool with a net in her hands and with an MP3 player in her ears, not paying attention to the situation. April was about get in the pool, but thankfully Eduardo saved her for a few seconds, when the egg slipping out of his hooves like a bar of soap.

April then screamed, feeling as though there's no ground and gravity is pulling down to Earth like if she were on a roller coaster. Her hiding spot then splashed into the water, along with the girl. The cold splash got Frankie back into reality seeing 4 imaginary friends and a boy.

"What is going on here? I just cleaned the pool!" Frankie screeched in anger. "Bloo, did you this and who was splashing?"

"I demand to know what in heaven's name is happening?" Mr. Herriman roared at them as Eduardo was tearing up in fear of getting in trouble. This left the four of them speechless.

"Well, you see-" Bloo started.

"You better be telling the truth or I'm-" Frankie started until she was interrupted by splashing and what sounded like coughing and gasping from lack of oxygen. Mr. Herriman heard it too and they both turned around to see what had fallen in the pool.

"Ow…my head. Spark where are you? Whatever that was not funny," April shouted. Her vision was still dizzy from her ride through the house; when her vision adjusted, what she saw instead of her friends were a young redheaded woman in about her early 20s and what appeared to a rabbit in a tuxedo and molecule.

They were both staring at her in shock and surprise on how a child entered here. However, to them she looked familiar.

What April did in response was bring out a sheepish grin only the Cheshire cat would do.

Busted. The jig was up.


End file.
